dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
Otter
Put your summary here History History Personality Otter is a spirited young woman who follows her heart before her head. She treasures her family, her friends, and all those who treat her kindly. She values joy and pleasure and tries her best to bring happiness to those around her, with the exception of those she deems as evil. She is a pacifist and would rather avoid fights when she can help it. Her strategy for most things that involve confrontation is to go around the problem or wait it out if she could. Otter fights with feathers and not swords. She is also a very optimistic person and would rather choose to see the good in others than the bad. When provoked, however, the aasimar does become feisty and passive aggressive—often making snide comments and developing a snarky attitude, something she has adopted from many girls back in the temple. Otter is confident with her appearance and her ability to perform. She has shown to be quite skilled with the harp and has picked up on using other instruments fairly quickly. She is also talented at putting on different kinds of shows and has been commended for her take on an interpretative performance. She believes she's at her best when performing with someone she cares about, most notably her brother Crow. If there was one person she treasures the most it would be her brother. As the two are devas, they were created together and have been reincarnated together since as long as the wheels of time started turning. Otter is protective over him and hopes that she could bring him out of his shell. However, she understands that often, people will need different things and does not mind giving him his space when he requires it. However, she will follow him wherever he'd ask her to go. Otter enjoys making new friends and trusts people a little too easily. The aasimar is naive to a fault, and often talks to strangers who might not have the best of intentions. Unless they present themselves to her as evil, Otter has no reason to see the bad in them. She loves playing with animals and talking to them when she has the opportunity to. When it comes to romance, Otter tends to become shy around the people she admires. She knows when men or women are looking at her or admiring her, and Otter welcomes it. However, due to her Sunite influences, her standards are fairly high and she isn't interested in just anyone. Appearance The bright blazing gold halo bobbing above her head is probably the clearest sign that the girl is angelic in some way. One of the many "gifts" of being born an aasimar is being born with natural beauty. Otter's red hair, no matter what the condition of the weather seems to be, just falls perfectly and is always fluffy. She braids the sides of her head and pins it back, usually too lazy to braid the entire strand of hair. Besides the hair on her head, the aasimar can't grow any other body hair whatsoever. Her skin just seems to naturally glow and shimmer. Otter has a sweet, perfectly symmetrical face with soft features. Her nose is small and dainty. Like a cherub, her cheeks are flushed a deep red, and her pouty lips are often curved into a smile. Her eyes are an ice blue, that glow in intensity when the aasimar feels intense emotions. They are framed by thick lashes that make her look more feminine than she already does. Often teased about being a chubby child, the aasimar has grown to be a very voluptuous woman and she makes no effort to hide her shape. Often wearing tight clothes that hug her figure, Otter is not one to be modest. She makes no effort to hide the holy symbols she was born with either, as Lliira's stars paint various parts of her skin—most notably the back of her hand, her stomach, and her back. On her neck is a necklace made of evergold, given to her by her adopted father. Relationships Relationships Here Notable Possessions Notable Possessions here Trivia * Otter's name was given to her because when she was younger, she would not let go of her brother's hand, even as the two went to sleep. * Her fingerprints look like holy symbols. * When licked, Otter's skin tastes like honey. * When she walks barefoot, flowers sprout from her steps. * When Otter sings, animals seem to surround her. * Otter's favorite flowers are daffodils. * Otter's shadow is prismatic. * Otter has had a crush on Sergio, her foster father's son. Gallery Otter.png otter-princess.png crotter color.png otter_animated.gif otter-ballerina.png otter-portrait.png ottersheet_copy.png